


In the Name of Service

by cadkitten



Category: Angelo (Band), Dir en grey, Pierrot (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo has things he has to do, some of them quite usual for being yakuza, some of them a bit less normal. But he doesn't mind any of them... in fact, sometimes he likes them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name of Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikosuzahiru18](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mikosuzahiru18).



> Request: Kirito is a yakuza boss and business plans fail, Kyo has to cheer him up and boost his ego.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: Bleed Like Me Album by Garbage

Kyo sat back on the leather couch just outside Kirito's office. He still wasn't entirely sure why his Boss had called him in, but one didn't just question it when such things happened. Rather, he had dropped everything else he was doing and headed in. The higher-ups had taken away his gun and his knives... neither of which was a good sign. The last time he'd seen such a thing happening, he'd been the one taking them away and it had been because someone was suspected of double-crossing the older man.

But at least Kyo knew he'd done nothing wrong. He had proof of everywhere he'd been, as he always made sure he did. The only things he hid were the times in which he was sent to dispose of someone and he supposed there was a damn good reason for that.

The minutes ticked by, Kyo crossing his arms and scooting down on the leather couch. He made a little face, adjusting until he was actually comfortable. Yawning, he closed his eyes and tried to get himself to settle enough to take a nap until he was needed. After all... these interviews took hours and they'd only just taken the other man inside.

He shifted around in the seat and huffed out a breath, finally settling. The noises from within the office were the only thing disturbing his peace and he simply tuned them out, unwilling to let them disturb his nap. It wasn't often he got the chance to nap and he was particularly tired today given how little sleep he'd had last night. Stupid jobs at four in the morning.

Soon enough, he was dozing lightly, the sound of voices discussing in the other room lulling him as he rested there.

About half an hour passed before Kyo jerked upright, instantly reaching for where his gun usually was, fumbling when there wasn't anything in the holster. He slid off the couch and moved to crouch beside it, listening for whatever it was that had woken him up. He caught the voices from the other room, one of them for certain his boss.

_"You've fucked me over one too many times. This time, you pay."_

_"No! Please... please, oh god, I have a wife! Please, Boss."_

Kyo listened, his heart thumping in his chest, a chill going through his veins. He knew what was coming next and suddenly he knew why he was here. With a sigh, he stood up and moved to the door, waiting there with the handle braced, his weight pulling back on it so the guy couldn't make an escape.

_"Do I seem like the type to care?"_

_"Please...."_ A sob came from the other side of the door and then the click of the hammer pulling back on his Boss' gun.

Kyo swallowed and bowed his head, his lips moving but no sound coming out, a silent prayer for the man's soul. Even after so many years in the business, he still did it... and it still hit him like a ton of bricks each time. It didn't help he knew this man pretty well. And he knew his wife even better. Though... perhaps that was another reason he was here.

 _"I'll be sure to tell her you begged for your wretched life."_ The gunshot went off and Kyo shuddered, listening to the sickening thud of the other's body as it hit the floor.

Stepping back, he let go of the door and moved to stand across the hall, his hands clasped in front of himself, his head bowed. He could hear some movement behind the door and then finally, it opened a fraction. "Nishimura... get in here."

Kyo moved away from the wall, reaching to lightly push the door open and step inside. For the time being, he ignored the body, simply facing his Boss and pushing the door shut behind himself.

Kirito made a face at him and then sighed. "You've been sleeping on the job again."

Kyo gave him an arched eyebrow. "Maybe if you'd told me it was a job I might not have."

"You've got some nerve. I just shot a man and you're giving me lip, boy." Kirito moved back behind his desk and began taking his gun apart, starting to clean the various pieces.

That, at least, was a good sign that Kyo wasn't next on the list to be shot. He remained where he was for a moment before licking his lips. "Which should I take care of first?" He knew the routine like he knew the back of his own hand. Clean up the corpse, get rid of the blood stains, wait a few weeks and have someone replace the carpet from an under the table company, find one of the available disposal companies and have them get rid of both the carpet and the body. The other part was much simpler in his opinion. Sometimes Kirito wanted his mouth around his dick and sometimes he wanted him bent over the desk while he fucked him hard and quick. Something about killing gave his Boss a serious case of the stiffies and Kyo was generally his chosen target in those cases. Perhaps for convenience, perhaps for more. But whatever it was, Kyo had never actually objected. 

Kirito regarded him for a few moments and then ran his tongue along his teeth before shrugging. "You get a choice this time. How's that for you?"

Which meant sex first. Kyo wasn't stupid, he knew any choices he was given were not actually choices but tests. See how much he'd learned, how much he remembered. He glanced at the corpse on the floor and sighed. Why on earth the other had a thing for fucking in the same room as a dead man was beyond him... and maybe more than a bit disgusting. Though, he supposed, it could have been far worse.

"Sex it is then," he murmured, still moving to yank the corpse's jacket off and put part of it under his head, the other part over his eyes. Dead eyes creeped him out while he was fucking. The body, he could deal with. But not the man's face staring lifelessly up at them. He moved to his Boss' desk and used some of the hand sanitizer to wipe up his hands before he moved fully around the large oaken piece of furniture. "Suck or fuck?" he asked, his hand on his belt buckle, waiting on the response.

Kirito regarded him, one slim leg crossed over the other. "Start by sucking while I finish cleaning this up." He held up a part of the gun and Kyo smoothly sank to his knees, slipping in under the desk. Sometimes he was thankful for his small stature or else this would be uncomfortable as hell. As it was, it was cramped, but not nearly as much as it would have been if he'd even had three more inches on him.

Kyo reached up and unfastened Kirito's pants, undoing the zipper and button on the slacks. As he moved the fabric aside, Kirito's dick sprang out, already rock hard and waiting for him. Some part of Kyo really hoped it was the violence and not the death that got him off. Leaning in, he licked up the sides of the other's shaft quickly coating him in saliva, and then he slid his mouth around him, slipping all the way down on his cock in one go. He started up a steady pace, used to the way that Kirito didn't even react to him, as if he weren't actually under his desk servicing him.

He listened to the steady click of the parts of the gun going back together and then the thud of it as it settled on the desk. The phone on his desk rang and Kirito picked it up. "Yes?"

Kyo couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but he knew better than to stop what he was doing. Either they'd fuck in a minute or he'd suck him off to completion. But stopping wasn't an option, no matter what. He'd been laid out over the desk before while someone else was standing there talking to Kirito, and he'd known all he could do was keep his head bowed and let it happen in font of this person. That part had been a bit uncomfortable... but this part... sometimes he actually liked this part. And while he knew he had no choice, he also knew that he had shamelessly wanted to get on his knees in front of this man the first time it had come up... and every time thereafter. As cold and distant as Kirito was when they fucked, it was in some ways some of the most satisfying sex Kyo had ever had. The feeling of knowing he was being used... the quickness of it... the fact that he held no responsibility to say or do anything other than his job afterward. Even whores didn't have that luxury in most cases.

Kirito's conversation continued on the phone as Kyo worked, his head bobbing faster, hand sliding down to rub lightly over the other's balls. Kirito's hips canted up and he hit the mute button on the phone, breathing out two soft grunts... and then cum was flooding Kyo's mouth. Kirito's hand was in his hair, holding him there as he unmuted the phone. "Yes... send her flowers... or something. I don't care." And with that, he hung up the call and jerked Kyo's head all the way down on his cock. "You like that?"

Kyo let out a soft moan, swallowing what he was given and letting Kirito do whatever he wanted with his head. There was a first time for everything. Usually the other man trusted him not to lean up and just came without so much as touching him. When he was released and Kirito slid back enough for Kyo to get out, he crawled out and smoothly stood up, straightening his jacket and licking his lips to make sure he'd gotten all of the other man's cum in his mouth, not on his face.

His Boss pinned him with a dark look for a few moments and then pointed at the desk. "Pants around your ankles, bend over."

Surprise filtered through him. Usually once was enough for the other. But apparently not today. He reached down and unfastened his belt, quickly undoing his pants and pushing them down. He leaned over the desk, right over the gun, and reached one arm out to hold onto the far edge of the desk. He could hear the sound of the other rooting through a drawer, but he didn't look. One lubed finger shoved into him a moment later, feeling around clumsily. And then a second within a few seconds.

Kyo was never sure why Kirito bothered given that he obviously liked it cold and hard. But perhaps some part of him didn't want Kyo to despise him over it, he supposed. Bowing his head, he endured it until the fingers disappeared and the sound of the foil around a condom being opened filled his ears. The wrapper landed next to him. Not that it mattered. He'd swallowed his Boss' cum enough times if he had something, he'd have gotten it by now. But obviously the other didn't feel that way.

A few more moments slipped past and then, finally, he was being filled. It'd been a while... a few months since he'd been taken and his body was quick to respond to the situation, his cock already starting to harden between his legs. Kirito would probably find it humorous, he was sure. All the same, he grunted softly and pushed himself back on Kirito's cock, making sure it was all the way inside him.

The door opened and Kyo would have groaned if he hadn't basically expected it. Kirito began thrusting into him, the same short, hard thrusts as always. "Get rid of that," he clearly voiced to the man who had come inside. "Nishimura has... other things to be doing."

Kyo glanced up, seeing the reply clearly painted across the other man's face. It was the one who had frisked him and taken his gun from him at the entrance. They met one another's gazes for a moment and then they looked away nearly simultaneously.

Behind him, Kirito grunted and shifted his stance, grinding against his ass for a few moments and then starting up fucking him hard enough to move the desk and force Kyo to produce a variety of noises in the process.

Kyo bowed his head again, not wanting to see the corpse being moved while he was actually getting off on being fucked for once. He shifted his hips subtly and then gasped sharply as the new angle provided him with Kirito's cock ever so slightly brushing over his prostate.

Kirito's hand dug into his hair and yanked him up enough for him to hiss in his ear, "You're starting to like our little sessions... your dick is hard today."

Kyo didn't bother trying to deny it, he just kept his eyes closed, and then breathed out, "Yes."

"Touch yourself then," Kirito issued, his voice loud enough that Kyo knew the other man definitely heard what he'd been told to do. He risked a glance at him and he was relieved to find the guy was ignoring them in favor of bagging the dead man up. He slid his hand down and grasped his fully-aroused cock, quickly starting to jack himself off. The dick in his ass felt so good for once and it was all he could do not to start bucking and whimpering.

Kirito seemed to sense he was definitely into it more than usual, shifting him ever so slightly so that he wasn't pinched against the desk and then moved his stance so that he drove his cock home with each and every single thrust.

Kyo couldn't help the sharp cry that left him the first time his prostate was hit full-on, Kirito letting go of his hair at that exact moment. He sagged over the desk and moved his hand furiously over his length, determined to lose it before Kirito did. He strained for it, panting as he worked himself. "Oh God," he breathed out, his eyes rolling back. So close... he was so fucking close he could virtually taste it.

Kirito tugged on his hips a tiny bit and then shoved in harder, faster... and that was all he needed. He began to cum nearly violently, the sound of his cum splattering over the back of Kirito's desk making him groan as he rode it out. His Boss fucked him a few more times, driving into him mercilessly until he groaned, stiffening behind him as he filled the condom between them.

Kyo waited, his hand still idly stroking his cock, until Kirito pulled out and then dumped the condom in the trashcan. A package of tissues were slapped on the desk beside him. "Clean yourself up, Nishimura."

Swallowing, he got himself up from the desk and opened the package, wiping off his hand and then his dick. He twisted a little and wiped his backside, disposing of the used tissue. With that done, he pulled his pants back up and fastened them before kneeling down and starting to go under the desk to clean up his cum.

"Leave it."

He pulled his head back out and sat back, looking up at the other man, slightly stunned.

A slow smile spread across Kirito's face. "It's the first time you've cum while I took you." He waved Kyo away and then settled in his chair, reaching for the hand sanitizer. "You may go. We'll leave the cleanup to Yoshi there."

Kyo gave a single nod. "Yes, Boss." Making sure he had everything done up, he then made his way to the door and opened it, sparing one last glance back into the room. Some things would never change... but it appeared that some would.

**The End**


End file.
